Put You In A Song
by Tangled4ever
Summary: Eugene is working at Corona's finest coffee shop, 'The Black Cat Café', and is trying to figure out how to tell a frequent customer he loves her. Songfic for Keith Urban's 'Put You In A Song'. Modern day.


**Hello! This is my second songfic, for Keith Urban's 'Put You In A Song'. Enjoy!**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Put You In A Song**

Eugene walked over to a round table and picked up the used coffee cup and the three gold coins sitting next to it. He, and his twin brother Stephan, worked at the finest coffee shop in all of Corona, 'The Black Cat Café'. It was 7:45am on a Friday morning, meaning the café was a _little_ busy.

The soft jingle of the bell attached to the front door to signify someone coming into the shop reached Eugene's ears. He looked up, and a smile spread across his face upon seeing the emerald-green-eyed beauty with waist-length blonde hair that had been driving him crazy ever since he'd first seen her three weeks back.

She didn't notice him as she walked in and joined the queue, but Eugene didn't mind. Eugene walked quickly to the kitchen and put the coffee cup in the pile of dirty dishes and slipped the coins into the 'tips jar', before making his way to the coffee machine that sat near the counter.

Eugene began pouring a cup of coffee for one of the orders, sneaking peeks at the blonde. Stephan, who had seen his brother's reaction, smiled knowingly. He walked up to his friend Quinn, who was standing behind the counter taking orders. Stephan nudged him and whispered in his ear, "Brush."

'Brush' was a code word that Stephan had come up with a secretly spread around to a few of the staff members at the café to try and help his brother with his 'crushing on the customer' problem. Quinn, who was one of the people who knew the code word, instantly decoded it to 'Eugene's crush is in the building'.

"Got it," Quinn responded softly to prevent Eugene from overhearing, giving Stephan a small wink. "Eugene?"

"Yes Quinn?" Eugene asked, passing a freshly made cup of coffee to one of the other staff members.

"You think you can cover for me for a few minutes?" Quinn replied.

"Sure thing, Quinn," Eugene said, causing Stephan to smile. Quinn finished taking a customer's order, then walked off in the direction of the male toilets. Eugene walked behind the counter, and felt every ounce of breath in his lungs snatched away at the sight of his crush standing from of him.

"Hello again," she greeted him, a beautiful smile on her face.

"Same to you," Eugene replied, desperately trying to keep his words from coming out shaky. "What can I get you?"

"I'll have a flat white and a chocolate muffin please," she answered, pulling out her purse.

"Warmed up?" Eugene asked, not allowing himself to look in her mesmerising green eyes too long.

"Yes please."

"That's 8.95," Eugene replied.

"Thanks," she smiled, handing him the money, before taking her table number stand to a table near the window.

Quinn walked back to the counter, and Eugene went back to the coffee machine.

Eugene sighed as he watched her. She was the kind of girl a guy would write a song about.

All he really wanted was to be with her. To be able to freely scream it to the world that he was hopelessly in love with her.

"Don't spill," Stephan said, interrupting Eugene's thoughts, leaning forward and flicking a switch to stop the coffee machine from pouring any more coffee into the almost overflowing cup.

"Thanks, Stephan," Eugene said, sadness clear in his voice, and put the coffee with its order.

"You okay?" Stephan asked. "Apart from the whole, 'pining over your crush' thing."

"Stephan, I just don't don't know what to do. I mean look at her!" he sighed, motioning towards her.

"She's beautiful! Her hair, her eyes, her smile," Eugene sighed adoringly. "I love her."

"Really?" Stephan asked in a fake surprised voice. "I hadn't noticed."

Eugene rolled his eyes at his brother and looked back his girl.

"Do you even know her _name_ yet?" Stephan questioned, placing a chocolate muffin into the microwave to warm up.

"Should that even matter?" Eugene asked.

"Just saying..." Stephan mumbled.

"Stephan, all I know is that I think about her all the time! And that if I don't tell her how I feel about her soon, I might explode!" Eugene replied.

"She comes in here every weekday," Stephan pointed out.

"I know that," Eugene groaned. "But every time I try to tell her how I feel or ask her out, I just lose the words."

Stephan thought for a moment, before an idea came to mind, "Have you done her coffee yet?"

Eugene shook his head, "No. Why?"

Stephan took a pen and wrote a small message on a sticky note. He placed the sticky note on the counter beside the coffee machine and handed the pen to Eugene.

"Put her coffee in one of the paper cups, and write that note on the cup," Stephan instructed, taking the chocolate muffin out of the microwave and placing it on a plate.

Eugene followed his brother's instructions and wrote the note on the cup, before pouring her coffee. He then walked over towards the table his green-eyed beauty was sitting at, her coffee in one hand and her muffin in the other.

"Here you go," Eugene smiled, placing her order down in front of her.

"Thank you," she replied, giving him a beautiful smile.

As he walked away, she noticed something written on the side of the cup. She looked and smiled upon seeing a small note reading, '_HEY, AIN'T YOU THE GIRL IN THAT SONG? ;)_'

Once she finished her muffin and coffee, she pulled out a pen and scribbled a small note on her unused napkin. Placing a few coins on the napkin, she looked at Eugene - who was watching her from behind the coffee machine - and smiled, before walking out of the café, her coffee cup in hand.

"Go on," Stephan told his brother, who didn't hesitate to make his way over to the table where his crush had been sitting. A wide smile spread across his face, before he slipped the coins and napkin into his apron pocket and carried the plate back to kitchen for washing.

"Well?" Stephan asked.

Eugene pulled the napkin out of his pocket, and Stephan looked at it to see a mobile number and a message reading, 'Call me. Rapunzel xxx'.

"Three words..." Eugene began, an ecstatic smile on his face. "You're... the best!"

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.**

**Hmm... I wonder if he's happy? ;) Please review!**


End file.
